Extreme Days: Life on the Edge
by aznJEDI13
Summary: Sequel to the original Extreme Days movie, but five years later. I don't know if anyone has ever even heard of this movie, but if you have please READ and REVIEW. Mainly it is about Brian and Jesse. I haven't written much plot in the first chapter just in


****

Extreme Days: Life on the Edge

Chapter 1: Break My Fall

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: I don't know who exactly owns **_Extreme Days_**, but I do know that I don't. 

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! This ones not that good. 

****

PLEASE READ: I don't know if anyone has ever heard of this movie. I know there's no fan fiction out about it, but if you have heard of this movie please review and encourage me to continue. I don't want to write any more unless I know some people are reading it so PLEASE REVIEW. 

****

Chapter 1: If I Jump Will You Break My Fall?

**__**

'…Lay all you want on me…'

"Mom, dad, I don't care what you say – I'm getting married." Pause. He thought about it for a second.

"No," He began out loud to himself for the twentieth time, "Mother, father, I love you guys and I know you love me, which is exactly why I need your blessing on my marriage. I couldn't do it without your blessing, but I would if I had to. I love Jesse and I am going to marry her – she's the only one for me."

He paused again, looking straight in the mirror. "That could work." 

Ever since his sister Amanda died of leukemia, he had always had different kinds of freedom and restrictions that normal kids wouldn't have. At times, they would be nice freedoms, like when he was twenty-two and he went on the road trip of a lifetime and met Jesse. 

And other times the restrictions would get annoying, like it would be raining in California when he was fifteen or sixteen and his parents would make him stay inside and not let him go play with his friends. They were afraid that he too would get sick and die.

It was that freedom that his parents gave him that allowed him to follow and up route himself across country because of a girl and it would also be those restrictions that might just get in the way of him marrying her. 

Jesse understood of course. That was the great thing about her – she understood and she didn't judge and sometimes it seemed like she didn't care as long as they were together. Only sometimes like when it came to law school and Yale, it had been get in the backseat or take a hike Brian. 

It didn't matter to him of course, laid back Brain was ready by then to bring down the moon for loving, sweet Jesse.

As long as he could feel her lips pressed against his tenderly, he would die a happy man and so if God took him at this very second he would die a very happy, contented man.

Will says that life throws curve balls, well he had experienced quite a few curve balls and little did he know he was about to experience another. 

He and Jesse had moved out to the East Coast when she had been accepted to Yale after UW. She had encouraged him to purse a career while in Seattle and he complied. He hadn't wanted to at first, but she convinced him that if he did want to have a family he would need a decent job.

He loved Jesse and he knew she was right and he would do anything for her.

Once they returned from Alaska, thus he enrolled and decided to try a career in teaching. So when Jesse got accepted to Yale, he went to NYU. 

And that was how they got here, into his fourth year at NYU. He was looking straight into a mirror in his off campus apartment waiting for Jesse to arrive to accompany him back home. They would set out on a journey to ask for his parents blessing on their marriage and perhaps even manage to scrap a few bucks from his dad. 

This week was the week that he would break them the news of their life.

"Brian?" He heard Jesse call from the hall. 

"In here." He yelled back and went back to adjusting his appearance in front of the mirror. He imagined first how his mother would pinch his cheeks really hard and his father would slap him on the back. 

Speaking of his parents, both had been exceptionally happy to meet Jesse, but even more delighted when they discovered she had pushed him into going back to school. His parents loved Jesse, but not enough to accept the fact that their son wanted to give himself to her. 

Jesse came through the halls and met him soon after by his mirror. 

"Hey." She breathed.

He flashed one last smile into the mirror and turned to her, placing his arms around her waist, "Hey." 

Slowly he leaned forward to press his lips against hers and they kissed softly not just once or twice, but multiple times. She pulled away almost as soon as their lips had met. They had agreed to only kiss for short periods of time when they were alone. 

He had agreed grudgingly considering they were usually alone. 

She was the one that usually pulled away. She was the one that honored that rule. Even though it had had its down sights in the beginning, he was later glad because of the rule. It saved him from a lot of temptation. 

He didn't feel the need to do more than and he knew that she was thankful because she was waiting for her wedding night. She had convinced him to wait until then too. 

"What's up?" he asked once he had found his breath again.

She shrugged, "Oh nothing. Just going on a little vacation on my private jet." She smiled at him laughing as he returned the gesture. 

"Oh really so am I." 

"That's such a coincidence." She laughed and then sobered, "All ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah," and then paused, "And I even kind of figure out what to say to my parents."

"Hmm…" She pretended to think for a moment and then finally spoke, "Don't tell me." 

He laughed, "You're no fun."

She smiled at him as he grabbed his stuff and she opened the door, "I'm the mature one in the relationship, remember?"

"So you keep reminding me."

When she laughed it was like music to his eyes, it made him feel as if he was on cloud nine – in heaven. He could do anything; it felt like, with her by his side. 

When they reached the airport there was a note from his brother Will that said he would pick them up outside the terminal in Burbank. That's when the realization truly hit him, he was coming home. 

Once inside the plane and seated, he refused to sleep despite Jesse's constant nagging. 

"Brian, you should get some sleep." Over and over again she repeated until she finally gave up and dozed off herself. 

He needed to think, all by his lonesome, he needed to just clear his thoughts and be at peace. He would face the most difficult challenge in his young life – His father. 

He seemed to concluded that despite how strong his feelings were for Jesse and how much he loved her, they could never amount to the passion and the love his father and mother carried for their own convictions. He supposed that's why he liked Jesse so much, she wasn't just different from other girls, she was like his parents in so many ways. 

Jesse stirred slightly next to him and as her eyes opened slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand. From his the seat where he had been idly staring out the window, he turned to look into her beautiful blue eyes. 

"What's wrong, Brian?" She asked, worry evident.

He smiled and leaned forward to caress her lips with his own. "Nothing's wrong," He kissed her again, "Perhaps for the first time everything's right." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

He looked shocked, "What? Aren't you suppose to be the optimistic one?"

She hit him playfully, "Something's obviously," She pulled him forward by the neck and gently, but passionately kissed him once, "wrong. You can't hide anything from me Brian Davidson." She smiled, "You should know that by now." 

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "You're right." He paused, taking a deep breathe, "Frankly, I'm scared senseless of my parents reaction." 

She laughed as his body tensed, "You're worrying yourself for nothing. They knew sooner or later we would get married and, while they may be upset for a little bit, they're just going to have to deal with it." 

He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head before replacing it with his chin, "I love you, you know?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "So you keep reminding me." She shook her head then, growing sober, "I love you too Brian and I believe we were meant for each other." She kissed his hand tenderly, "And if we really are, we will get through this."

He nodded, "Catch me if I fall?"

She smiled, "Always." 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not quite sure if anyone has really ever seen the movie so I didn't want too write too much. Please if you have seen the movie and read this fan fic, PLEASE leave a REVIEW. THANK YOU, so much!!!!


End file.
